


Gratsu: Moan

by Kaycha



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gratsu - Freeform, Gray x Natsu - Freeform, Hair Pulling, M/M, fairy tail - Freeform, moan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaycha/pseuds/Kaycha





	Gratsu: Moan

“BRING IT ON FLAME BRAIN!”

“WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, POPSICLE?!”

Natsu and Gray were at it again and the rest of the guild sighed as the two shared blows and insults in the middle of the guild hall. Gray punched Natsu causing him to fall backwards onto one of the guild’s tables splitting it down the middle. Natsu stood up from the remains of the table and launched himself at Gray. The two tumbled to the ground each trying to get the upper hand. Natsu grabbed Gray in a head lock and held tight smirking as the ice wizard struggled to break his hold. 

With Natsu behind him Gray reached up to grab the back of the dragon slayer’s shirt but instead got a handful of cherry pink locks. When he pulled Natsu let out a deep moan right in the ice wizard’s ear. The sound sent shivers down Gray’s spine and he immediately froze as did Natsu. They both let go and rolled away from each other.

“Sorry about that,” Natsu muttered.

“D-don’t worry about it man,” Gray said as he looked back at him. Their eyes met and Gray noticed the bright red that coated Natsu’s cheeks. His heart thudded and he turned away feeling the heat on his own face deepen. 

“Is the fight over already?” Wakaba called out from his place at the bar. The two wizards got up from where they were sitting on the floor. 

“S-stupid icy bastard gave up,” Natsu jeered.

“Whatever ash breath, we’re gonna continue that later.” Gray muttered the last part so only Natsu could hear. 

The dragon slayer’s head snapped around to look at the ice wizard whose ears burned a bright red. “Do you mean that?” Natsu asked quietly. 

“Are you coming or not?” Gray challenged loudly as he made his way to the guild doors. 

Natsu stared at his back in surprise before following after the ice wizard. 

“Well that was weird,” Macao said as the doors closed behind the two wizards.

“What did Gray mean by that?” Wendy asked turning to Gajeel.

“Trust me kid you don’t want to know.”


End file.
